Such Horrible Things
by The-Ditzy-Kitten
Summary: This is a short one shot of what Todd was like when he was a little boy.


"Mummy, Mummy, Mummy STORY!" A young boy squalid at his mother as she moved some of his battered and broken toys closer to a homemade toy chest, with blood red paint peeling off in flask but looking closer at the chest you can make out small dark creatures drawn and carved in it, to add to this the boy sat perfectly still on top of his bed with a sinister smile whilst he gazed at nothing. Looking closer into his eyes you could see he was a boy well past his four year old, the eyes told stories of unbelievable events.

His mother as he tied his room by shoving the toys to the chest using her foot as she looked at two sets of black pyjamas and mentally arguing which ones to put on her son before bed. The mother had a mop of blond rat's tails hanging but fighting its way down her back from the bun it's been captured into, choosing the black pyjamas with small blue stars, she placed them on the edge of the boy's bed and started to wind up a music box that was laying close b on the chest of drawers. The boy started his chanting again and getting louder and louder as his mother sat winding the box that had a rather dark melody to it.

The mother signed to herself knowing she wasn't going to win before her boy got his story, replacing the music box on the side of the bed as it started to glow a fiery yellow colour, casting creatures oh the once pale green walls now a burning orange and red.

Hearing his mother sign he applause himself and let out a frightening laugh but to anyone else's ears it would be a tortured giggle. The boy crawled to the end of his bed and yanked a beating and scarred teddy bear with one eye missing but with the other eye was firmly in place having a ruby colour cast to hit from the lighting in the room, the boy hugged his bear to him tightly as he lay down next to his mother to waited for his horrid tale.

No sound was heard from the room part from a bittersweet lullaby with a faint glow from under the door.

"Well Todd let me tell you a tale about how justice does not prevail and how to wrong don't make a right…"

**...Flashback…**

"**Come let me tell you a tale about how justice does not prevail and how to wrong don't make a right..." A man no older than twenty years old boomed across a crowd of people attempting to get their chose done before for the day was out. "…about an ill-fated life with a little bit of strife of a lad I once met" at this point most of the crowd around him had started to be sucked in by him. The man allowed his gazed to run across the growing crowd circling around him before he let it settle on a young girl who looks just like our Mother as she stood in the centre across him, the crowd went silent as he started to smiled, frightening the 'bravest' of men in the town.**

****"**The boy I once knew scorned his proud parents name from the moment he was born creating a series of unfortunate and terrible events that would later lead his family to an early grave, since their life would soon go down the drain! So his birth was a curse, he bit the nurse but when he was two he was giving some super glue that he poured into his father's hair, as he sat unaware, in arm chair! Must to his dismay they had to cut it all away!" most people in the crowd now thought this was some advertisement for a new place for them to get their haircut or to waste money on some worthless bits and bob.**

**So some started to leave yet stay close so they could hear the tale that would one day be told to children in their small town to scare their children into behaving. The braver of the few there shouted out questions but were silenced by others, yet still a few still shouted out whilst others stayed salient. The man however silenced all around him with his smile and the crazed look in his eyes.**

"**The boy grown to his fourth year, and he created some…. unfortunate games, for some poor unfortunate souls to play. No one was ever willing to play with him, or his menacing games. So… one of his game was he stand by the front door with a knife in one hand , the postman got a nasty shock, the sharp side he got, a few blood clots. Another was when they were used to pretend to drown in the sea, till they'd come to rescue him then proceed to laugh in their face, such a disgrace. Wouldn't you agree?" the man laughed before containing on is twisted tale. "Used to trick the next door neighbor's son, in the woods they would run, time for fun, hide n seek has a cost he would be forever lost, hidden and covered in moss until this memory's forgot!" before he could start again an old and greying women shouted out "forever lost? He must have been found!" but the look on his face got everyone around him to cower in fear.**

"**To those who don't know he had two siblings that he tortured, but by this point his poor old mother was pushing up the daisies by her on choice of hand may I just add. Why don't we skip a few years, shall we since nothing much happened… well there was that one time!"**

…Present…

"Mummy, get to the good bit!" Todd whined to his mother who was still in the darkness of her memories of that dreadful day, but was slowly coming back to the present. Giving her son a crooked smile she restarted the story back up, casting once again the illusion of the wicked tale.

…**Flashback…**

"**-Life was frightening , his brother was quite dull so with laughter in his skull, pushed him in a hole then buried him alive he barely survived oh, but how he LOVE the cries! Now his sister was horrid just like his! So when they were 16 they used try and outdo each other, but she never would win. He used to delve into evil schemes just to elicit screams boost his self-esteem, pushed his sister down a well she just fell! He once said he deserve to roast deep down in hell where no one can hear him yell!" Most people by now wished they left when they had the chance, to be anywhere but here but they all wished to hear the dreaded end to this series of unfortunate events that took place in this man's life.**

**Everyone around his ever thought he was the man in this tale or the brother of his that got buried alive, some voiced their opinions in hushed tones that got bounced around the crowed like a game of Chinese whispers all of their thoughts twisted into something they're not… but they weren't that far from the truth, but they wouldn't know that till years later.**

"**where now coming to a close to our beloved tale on his eighteen year are young man still hate things from the colour of his house, so as quiet as a mouse, he burned it down to the ground when no one was around oh, but he loved the sound, to this padded cell he call his home. No friends, no phone no life to call his own here, so he said he would lie there until the very day he die, until my blood begins to dry and he return to the darkness from whence he came by being put down and rotting six-feet underground!" with that being said the man left. Leaving the crowd wondering what has just happened? What happened to the man in the story? And who was the man who just told this tale, but no answers would ever come…. But they didn't know that for a very long time, they would all hope to see the man again but he never appeared-"**

…present…

"- it was as if he vanished!" are young mother said to her now sleeping son, smiling at how peaceful he look as he slept since he looked his accrual age and not the age that he believed he has to be. Pulling the blanket over chest and placing his tatty teddy next to him, the mother crept out of her son bedroom to her bedroom where her husband was sound asleep, oblivious to the world, she lay next to as attempting to not wake the man next to her. However her husband shot up in bed and turned to smile at her with the terrifying grin that he was known for.

"How's Todd? Sleeping?" he ask, smiling back she nodded, "How was he today?"

"He was fine, still hoping to be like his old man but he's doing ok. And he can't wait for your boys weekend tomorrow, he hasn't shut up about it the whole week!" she replied sweetly, he however was getting more worried as his little boy grew he was turning into him and he didn't want that, not for his son. Even though he's done so many good things

"Two wrongs don't make a right" he muttered to himself and as his wife growled at him.

"Now you listen here mister he's a good boy and you're a good man, ever since you told your tale it's been pasted on to everyone child and its helped lots of kids behave, I don't see how, but it has! And you have changed that is all that matters" she ranted on, knowing she won't stop a quick kiss silenced here. Smiling his signature smile once again he watched her shake her head in defeat as she lay down to get some sleep. Even though the boy in our tale is now a father doesn't mean he changed all the way, he still has his moment … after all he did have a reputation to look up to as did his son, soon another anyway.


End file.
